


Digging

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Coping, Double Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loneliness, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: A shovel to excavate a trap for the bandits. And another one to dig graves. (Translation, Chris's POV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Digging

**Author's Note:**

> Another double drabble of mine :) It can be seen as a sequel to "Afterwards" and is a translation of my German work "Graben". Hope you like it.

_I thrust the shovel into the earth, fill it with excavated soil, throw it aside. Again. Again. And again. The ditch is to be deep and wide. A trap. The bandits‘ horses mustn’t jump it. The riders won’t expect it and‘ll fall off. At least one. It’ll be so, it has to. I’m sweating in the sun and take my hat off. No real relief, for it’s completely windless. Harry, undressed except for his pants, helps digging, along with some others. Calvera will pay dearly for his next coming._

I thrust the shovel into the earth, fill it with excavated soil, throw it aside. One time. Another time. And yet another. The grave is to be deep and wide. There’ll be four of them. I work alone most of the time. The farmers have their own dead. Vin’s hurt, I had to urge him to stay in bed. And Chico… He promised to return. But I understand that he flees this place. He starts comprehending our life. The sun burns. The sleepless night has left me tired. But I’ll go on until I’m done. Or until I’m also gone. A part of me has already expired, lying dead beside them.


End file.
